


Robbery and Rescue

by StillNotGinger10



Series: Blogger Barry AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Flirting, Gun Violence, M/M, Robbery, Thief Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Sequel to Powers, Pictures, and Pizza.Barry had to prove that he was a valuable part of the team. He'd spent the last few heists following every order and doing exactly what was expected of him. So, of course, all of their jobs went off without a hitch, exactly as Len planned.  Which was why Barry had gone into their most recent mission intent on doing the same, following orders and waiting for Len’s signal.But then he’d heard the gun shots.





	Robbery and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote the first part in this series, but I just couldn't drop the idea. There's so much more to this story that I want to tell, and there's so many different different directions that I could take this in, but I've decided to finally choose where I want it to go and to add to it. I'm not going to write out a really long AU with a big plot line--I don't trust me to finish that if I start it--but I will be adding short snippets of Barry's life as a Rogue to this series when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Inspiration for this part actually came from DCTV Bingo! This is for the prompt "Rescue Mission"

Barry always thought that he was a team player, but that was before he joined a team. A crew. A band of criminal thieves. Whatever they were calling themselves.

Once he joined Captain Cold’s Rogues, he realized that gaining superspeed had made him lose his patience. He didn’t want to wait for recon and timing and orders. He wanted to run in, grab what he needed to, and run out. Which was exactly how he’d earned Len’s anger after their first mission. Heist. Con.

He may not have the criminal language down yet, but Barry had at least learned that cons did not have fun names like they did on _Leverage_ , which was extremely disappointing. With Cisco’s help, he planned to start naming them and getting the Rogues to use the names too.

But first he had to prove that he was a valuable part of the team. He'd spent the last few heists following every order and doing exactly what was expected of him. So, of course, all of their jobs went off without a hitch, exactly as Len planned. With success after success, Len's anger at Barry had diminished, and he'd become an important part of the team. Which was why he'd gone into their most recent mission intent on doing the same, following orders and waiting for Len’s signal.

But then he’d heard the gun shots.

Barry had been supposed to run to the back of the gallery while a few of the others distracted the guards out front, but when he turned at the noise, he saw bullets flying towards Len and the others. He didn't even think before he was running back towards them.

Len hadn’t planned on the police being so aggressive. Public opinion of metahumans was at an all-time low, but none of them had thought that the police would open fire without proper warning or negotiation.

He was across the room—he’d never get to them in time—but Barry couldn’t just leave them.

But then, as he got closer, Barry saw something extraordinary. The bullets were hovering in front of the Rogues. It was as though time stood still and only Barry was moving.

Not pausing for a second, Barry ran in front of Len and grabbed one, two, three bullets that were heading for him. Then, he spun and grabbed the bullets heading for Mick and Lisa.

Barry skid to a stop in front of his three friends, breathing hard and still exhilarated from his sprint. As he opened his hands, bullets rained down onto the floor, clattering as they scattered around him.

He did it.

He’d never run that fast before, but he’d done it. He’d saved Len.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Barry saw Len watching him. His expression was inscrutable under his big goggles, but Barry wanted to smile. He’d done it. It was such a rush.

But any trace of a smile left his face when he turned back to the police. They didn’t look nearly as thrilled as he felt. Some looked at each other and others took a step back, but all of them looked terrified.

They started aiming their guns again, this time at Barry, and again he reacted without thinking. He rushed forward, grabbed every weapon he could see, and ran back to drop them in front of his friends. Then, he stood beside Leonard and stared down the police.

They, the metas, weren’t hurting anyone. They were taking from people who could stand to lose a few possessions, but they never hurt or killed anyone. It was the police that came in guns blazing, not them. Yet metahumans were the ones that were criticized daily on the news.

“Flash!”

Len’s voice pulled Barry from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he’d been vibrating a clenched fist until then.

He turned to Len, who was definitely smiling—well, smirking—then.

“Thanks for the hand,” Len said as if Barry hadn’t done anything unexpected. “We’ve got this. Go back to your mission.”

Right, because Barry wasn't supposed to be there. At least Len didn't seem mad at him about it this time.

With the police disarmed, he didn't have to worry about his friends anymore. So, with a nod of his head at Len, Barry ran off.

 

* * *

 

Heist successful.

They made it back to the safehouse with all of their stolen goods and no injuries. Len would probably be more careful and would have them avoid the police or anyone else in future plans, but overall, they adapted to the change in plans quickly. So, by the end of the night, they were all in good spirits and already planning how to spend their cut of the spoils.

But that didn't stop Barry from worrying. He’d gone against orders. Again. Normally, Len wasn't shy about calling people out about that—he wanted to make an example out of them—but he hadn’t said anything to Barry.

Which was why, despite the good humor and celebrations, Barry found himself hiding alone in the safehouse’s kitchen after the heist.

Well, it was partially that and partly that he needed a few minutes alone to think through what happened.

He’d run faster than a speeding bullet. He’d caught bullets in his hands. Looking down at his hands, Barry swore he could still feel the heat from the metal against his palm.

What would Caitlin say when he told her? How fast could he go if he’d topped his old record? Was it possible to go even faster than he had that night?

Barry dropped his hands quickly as Len came into the room. He was dressed as Len, not Captain Cold, having changed out of costume like the rest of them. His goggled were gone, his face on full display, even though his expression never gave much away.

“Impressive work tonight,” he said as he slowly made his way closer to Barry.

Barry wanted to say something back, but his throat felt closed. Should he say something about how he’d gone off the plan? Should he accept the compliment or be humble? Before he could manage to say anything, Len spoke again.

“Did you know you could do that?” There wasn't any question about what he meant. Catching bullets was the only thing Barry had down out of the ordinary all night.

“No,” Barry hurried to deny, shaking his head. “I didn’t—I didn’t know I could go that fast.” As he spoke, he couldn’t help raising one of his hands again and staring at it.

“It was useful,” Len said, causing Barry’s attention to snap back to him.

He really should say something… “Len, I’m sorry that I went off the plan again.”

It was often difficult to hold eye contact with Len, especially the days before or after a heist when he was so focused, but in that moment, when Len was staring at him and not saying a word as he stalked closer, Barry found it almost impossible to hold his gaze. But it seemed even more impossible to look away.

More than just his looks, Len’s whole energy was compelling. It forced people to take notice and give him respect and attention. Barry had never met anyone like him. He didn’t think there _was_ anyone like him.

“You saved Lisa,” Len said as he stopped only a few steps away from Barry.

“I saved you.” The words burst out of Barry before he even knew he meant to say them. Yes, he’d saved Lisa and Mick too, but his thoughts in that moment had been almost entirely focused on saving the amazing man in front of him.

Len took a step closer as he said, “And you want a reward for that.” It wasn’t a question.

“What?” Barry asked, taking a step back and feeling the wall bump into his back. That’s not what he meant at all. “No, I—”

“How does one reward a speedster who’s fast enough to take anything he wants?” Len stepped closer again, pressing almost right against Barry. For the first time all night, something was able to distract Barry from the phantom weight of bullets in his hand. In that small kitchen, the warmth radiating off of Len felt scalding against Barry’s chest.

“What do you want, Barry?” Len asked as he leaned in closer. His lips were mere centimeters from Barry’s as he said, “Maybe you want something that you can’t take.”

“I—” How was Barry supposed to think with Len so close? “I—I just wanted you safe.” He wasn't even completely aware of what he was saying. But it was true; he’d only been thinking about keeping Len safe, not of getting any reward.

Len’s nose brushed along Barry’s cheek as he tilted his head to whisper in Barry’s ear, “Good answer.” Then Len was gone. He’d pulled away and turned to go back to the others. Barry was left frozen behind him, not sure what happened and not sure what to do now. “Join the party,” Len said, smirking like he’d won something, as he reached the door. “We’ll talk to Frost about testing your new limits tomorrow. Tonight, enjoy the moment.”

He was right—he was always right—Barry could talk to Caitlin (or Frost as Len and Mick had taken to calling her) tomorrow. He wasn’t going to solve anything by overthinking by himself.

Before Barry could say anything back, Len slipped out of the door and back to the others.

Barry turned and rest his forehead against the wall. What did he want? There was so much he wanted from Len, so much he could have asked for, so much he should have asked for. Instead, he’d spoken without thinking—again—and found himself left alone in the kitchen.

Barry softly banged his head against the wall before pulling away with a sigh. Not much he could do about it now. He’d never have the courage to bring it up again.

Barry rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair as he turned away and followed Len back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have another idea or two that I want to write in this universe, but I'm not sure when I'll get them done. Hopefully soon since they're for bingo too! XD
> 
> Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see!


End file.
